You Don't Know Me
by Rose Hathaway-Ozera
Summary: The sisters and Leo want to know why Chris does what he does, and by trying to figure it out secrets are revealed, memories are relived, and many other horrible things happen, and they start to wonder if they really know Chris at all.T because I'm worried
1. Spider Demon

**This is set right during the episode where the spider demon possessed Chris. A.K.A The episode where Leo finds out Chris is his son. Go easy on me this is only my third fanfic and my first Charmed fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. The things in italics are from the episode. **

"_That's it. Quick give me the antidote!" Piper said grabbing the vile out of Paige's hands. _

"_What's it? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked._

"_I'm going to take the antidote."_

_Paige and Phoebe share identical looks of confusion. "Why are you doing that?" _

"_Well, everyone said whatever happens in here," she puts her hands to her stomach, "to baby Chris, happens to big Chris."_

"_Yeah, so?" Paige said, impatiently._

"_If I take it the baby gets half of it and cured."_

"_Okay but are you sure if this will work," Phoebe questioned, still doubtful. _

"_We have no choice," she replied, pouring the potion into her mouth. _

_Inside the cave, Leo and Chris are talking._

"_C'mon, what did I do that made me such a bad dad? Did I miss a school play? Ground you for two weeks?" Leo asked, taunting in a way. _

"_It doesn't matter," Chris said, glaring._

_Then Leo said the one thing that would provoke Chris. "Did I play favorites with Wyatt?" _

_Chris jumped the short distance between him and Leo. Caught by surprise, Leo didn't move out of the way. Chris pinned him on the ground, punching him over and over, screaming, "you don't know me!"_

_The antidote took affect on Chris; he was no longer the spider demon. That didn't stop him, from hitting his father. He couldn't stop. The pain that he'd kept bottled up for years came pouring out. _

_The web on the outside of the cave disappeared, letting the sisters able too run in. Seeing Chris, beating up his own father stopped Phoebe and Paige in their tracks, Piper on the other hand kept running to her son. _

"_You don't know me! You don't know me!" Chris yelled into Leo's face as he punched him. "__**YOU." **__Punch__**. "DON'T." **__Punch. __**"KNOW." **__Punch__**. "ME**__!"_

"_Chris, stop. Stop! Chris! Christopher, look at me. Look at me!" Piper shouted, holding the struggling Chris in his hands. "It's over," she whispered, holding him. Chris glared at her, unseeing anything except his own rage, then went rigid with understanding. He starred at his bloody -nosed father in shock for a few seconds. _

He stood up pushing his mother off him. "I- I just-I … I have to leave."

"What just happened?" Paige asked, when Chris's blue-white orbs faded away. She had never seen Chris like that, and too be honest, it scared her a little.

"That's a good question," Piper said, glancing at Leo.

"Well whatever it was," Phoebe said, wincing slightly, "the emotions coming off him were unbearable. He was full of so much anger and pain, he needed a way too deal with it."

"And that way was using his father as a punching bag?" Paige said, starring at Piper and Leo.

"Apparently," Phoebe muttered. Then a thought occurred to her. "Leo what did you say to him?"

The three sisters turned their full attention to looked uncomfortable. "I well…"

* * *

Chris appeared in shiny blue and white orbs on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Oh God," he whispered. He knew he really fucked up now. Running his hands through his hair, he tried to think of an excuse for that breakdown.

Sighing he gave up, their was no use, he would tell his mother the truth. He winced thinking about that conversation, a lot of things were going to get blown up. He wondered if she would even believe him. Even though he hadn't shown Chris himself, the Leo here was a different Leo than the one he grew up with. Or kind of grew up with.

Maybe Piper would understand, she did back then.

_"Chris!"_ he recognized, his Aunt Phoebe calling. He ignored her. He wanted to ignore everything, maybe then the pain would go away. Unfortunately the screaming in his head didn't agree. "_Christopher Perry Haliwell you get your butt over here now or I'll-" _He orbed over there before his mother could finish the threat.

* * *

"Is there something you need mom?" Chis asked hesitantly. He tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, especially Leo who was sitting three feet away from him.

"Yes," his mother answered glaring at him. "I need you to tell me why twenty minutes ago you were beating the crap out of your father." Chris grimaced at the word father. He grew up thinking Leo wasn't his father. Hell, he grew up with everyone else telling him he wasn't his father.

"Mom I was possessed."

"No don't give me any of that crap. You weren't possessed for all of it. Just tell us why you hate Leo." Chris felt his heart shatter in pieces at the sound of his mothers desperate voice. He couldn't answer. The answer would cause her pain. He remembered what Leo had told him on his eighth birthday.

_" Don't tease your brother, don't feel superior over your sister and don't you DARE make your mother cry again. If you make her cry, I'll go down to the Underworld and get the demons to go after you, and you alone."After that all little Chris could do was nod his head nervously._

_"_Chris, Chris, Chris?" Chris snapped back into reality to see Paige waving his hand in front of his face, Phoebe squeezing his hand, and Piper and Leo staring at him with worry.

"Wha... What happened?"

"You were just standing there, with a glazed look in your eyes like you weren't seeing anything here," Paige said slowly. "And you didn't answer us."

"I was lost in thought." His mother walked over too him and grabbed the hand Phoebe wasn't holding. "Do you want to tell us what those thoughts were?"

"I can't," Chris choked out, ripping his hands out of there's. Piper sighed, "do the spell Paige."

"What spell?" Chris asked worried. Everyone completely ignored him.

"Is this a good a idea," Leo asked. " We don't know if this will work and there are so many holes in this."

"You're the one who wanted to do it in the first place," Piper shouted at him. Chris got satisfaction out of Leo's facial expression. _Maybe now he knows how it feels when everyones mad at you. When everyone hates you. When everyone feels pity for you, _Chris thought. Feeling his pain start to creep up on him. He choked back a sob.

Phoebe stepped back in shock,"oh God," she murmured. Then swayed back and almost fell into Leo's arms.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"So much pain and anger," Phoebe whispered. Then groaned, "aww."

Chris suddenly remembered he forget to take the potion that blocked Phoebe's empath powers. Praying everyones full attention was on Phoebe, he took the vile out of his pocket and drained it into his mouth. Just as suddenly as she felt the pain it went away. " I saw that Chris."

"Saw what?"

"You took a blocking potion. Those emotions were yours." She saw his eyes widen with worry, and knew she was right. "We have too do the spell, now."

At the same time the three sisters said the spell together.

_Here this spell, Here the rhyme _

_Help the boy who went back in time_

_deal with his pain before he dies_

The whole house shake ed as if there was an earthquake, and a bright yellow light shone on Chris. Then like it never happened, it was over.

Chris relaxed his posture, " that's it?"

A blinding light blasted all around them after those words. Everyone closed their eyes and covered them with their hands. It hurt their eyes even when they were closed.

The light seemed to be gone so they peeked out from their hands. Somehow they were in the attic and none of them orbed. Everything seemed to be the same. Paige straightened up "well that was-" Phoebe ran over and covered Paige's mouth with her hands. She pointed behind her, and everyone twirled around.

A boy, about five or six years old, stood at the Book of Shadows flipping through the pages. The boy's hair color seemed similar to Piper's, the boy's eyes were the same shape and color as Leo, and by the annoyed grunting he was making he had the same patience as Piper too.

"Oh, my, freaking, God," Chris said, saying each word slowly. "That's me."


	2. Binding his Powers

"You?" Leo asked. "Are you sure?"

"No Leo. I have no idea what I looked like at five years old, of course I'm sure," Chris snapped.

"Wait," Phoebe gasped. "This is the future?"

"Your future, my past," Chris said gravely. "It must be part of the spell, to watch my memories."

"Then everyone shut up and watch it," Piper exclaimed.

Future Chris was flipping through the Book, looking for something. "C'mon, where are you," he muttered under his breath. He seemed to get more frustrated with each page he turned.

"What were you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

Chris just shook his head, "do you expect me to remember, that it was eighteen years ago!" There was something in his eyes that Phoebe couldn't make out and she decided he was lying.

Future Chris seemed to be pushed to far. "Uggh!" He groaned. "Why am I bad at everything?" as soon as those words came out the table the Book was on exploded. Pieces blasted everywhere, even the five in the corner ducked, forgetting it would go right through them. Future Chris barely ducked in time, one of the legs on the table bumped part of his head.

"You have my power!" Piper proudly said, just as her future self came shooting in.

"Chrissie baby are you okay," past Piper said bending down to her son. "What were you doing up here?"

"Nothing-I-nothing," future Chris lied, badly.

"You were a really bad liar then," Paige said.

"Christopher Perry Haliwell, don't lie to me."

"Do we really have to watch these I bet there's a great movie on," Chris suddenly interrupted. The other four just shook their heads, curious why he so edgy.

Future Chris sighed, "I was trying to bind my powers."

Everyone in the room except for the two Chris's gasped.

"Why were you trying to bind your powers?" both Piper's asked at once.

"I can't control them. Look what happened. And Daddy said-" future Chris stopped abruptly, as if he said something he shouldn't have. Past Piper stiffened and slowly bent down until she was eyelevel with him.

"What did Leo say?"

"He said," future Chris sniffled then tried to hide it. "He said if I was so bad at my powers I should just bind them."

Phoebe gasped, "he said that ?"

Chris nodded, "that was one of the better things he said."

Future Piper seemed to be trying really hard to control her anger. "Listen to me Chris. He didn't mean that, daddy's just under a lot of stress with his new position as an elder. He didn't mean it."

"That's what you said last time."

"The same thing happened."

The two people seemed frozen in place then suddenly the whole room altered into the hallway. Future Chris was walking excitedly; he kept stumbling over his feet.

Piper smiled, "you're so cute." She hugged Chris for a second and let go, staring at the other Chris.

Future Chris walked past the phone just as it rang.

"Hello," the way he said hello sounded more like 'hewwo.'

Chris's whole face lit up. "Daddy!"

Leo smiled at how happy his son was when he heard his voice, but Leo's happiness dropped as the young boy's expression turned quickly turned to sadness.

"What do you mean you're not coming," he whispered, sounding crestfallen.

"But you promised!" he shouted making everyone jump.

He listened for two seconds then shouted again, "I don't know what overreacting even means," the poor boy sounds close to tears. He listened for a long time and yelled again.

"It is so, important! It's my sixth birthday. You said-" Future Chris was interrupted from his father on the other side of the line.

Future Chris seemed in shock for a second. Then tears came pouring out of his eyes and when he talked again you could barely understand what he was saying.

"But you went to Wyatt's party."

Future Chris listened for a long time he started to cry harder and his sobs grew louder.

Present Chris grew tense for a second, then held his breath. He opened his eyes wide in horror. "No," he whispered. "No, No. No. NO! We have to skip this one just please, this is one of my worst memories."

"What's wrong what happens?" Piper asked disturbed by how both of the Chris's were reacting.

Chris opened his mouth but before he could say anything past Chris started talking again.

"So what if Wyatt has more p-powers. I'm st-still your kid. I'm just-t as good as Wyatt-" Future Chris stopped suddenly because more tears came flooding out.

Future Piper decided this was the perfect time to walk in the hallway. She ran too the phone fast and snatched it out of Chris' s hands.

"Who are you and why the hell are you making my son cry," she hissed into the phone.

Present Chris winced, bracing himself. He was suddenly aware Piper's hand in his and he saw she and Phoebe had tears pouring down their faces. Paige's eyes were moist too but she was _not _going to cry, she looked mad. Piper smacked Leo.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Are you not seeing this memory?"

"Yes but I didn't do it yet." Everyone glared at him.

"That was the worst excuse _ever," _Paige said, then looked back to the memory. Everyone else followed her lead.

"Leo?" Piper whispered into the phone, dumbfounded. Then they launched into an argument, Chris on the other hand started sobbing again. Then the sobbing turned into coughing, then into choking.

"What's wrong," Piper asked present Chris, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Asthma attack."

"You have asthma?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded, "this is my first asthma attack ever."

"You God damned sun of a bitch. You get your ass down here-" Piper broke off seeing Chris. She dropped the phone and sprinted to Chris. Leo's voice could be heard from the phone. "Piper? Piper?

"Chrissie baby what's wrong?" Piper said panicking.

Chris couldn't answer her just continued gasping for air.

"Wyatt!" she called, crying.

Wyatt appeared immediately. "Mom what's- Chris! What's wrong?"

"No time. Orb us to the hospital!"

Wyatt nodded, and grabbed his mother and brother. They disappeared in mix of blue and white orbs.

The room altered again, and soon they were standing in the kitchen. Piper and Chris were laughing and cracking eggs into a bowl. Chris looked about two years older.

"Hey, what happened to the other memory?" Phoebe asked, drying her eyes.

"It's over," Chris said

"Why couldn't we watch the rest of it?"

Chris shrugged, "maybe it wasn't important."

"Wasn't important!" Piper yelled making Chris wince. "You had an asthma attack, you needed to go to the hospital!"

"Yeah." Paige agreed. "I wanted to know what happened."

"It wasn't much. I went to the hospital they told me I had asthma. End of discussion."

Paige looked down and muttered something like "bitchy white lighter".

Future Piper and Chris laughed again, when Chris spilled flour all over himself. He tried to scoop it back into the bowl, but only made a bigger mess. Piper laughed and helped him.

"Okay, I guess we won't have a cake. Do you want to make cookies instead?" Piper asked, wiping the flour of his face with a washcloth. Chris nodded eagerly, making his mother laugh again. She started getting the pans and ingredients out while, Chris washed his hands.

"This is so cute," Phoebe whispered.

Chris smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It won't last long."

Chris and Piper started scooping the cookie doe onto the pan. Suddenly a little girl stumbled into the room. "Mommy!"

"What's wrong Melinda?" Piper asked walking over to her and picking her up. The little girl was in tears and looked frightened.

"Is that my daughter?" Piper asked, gripping Chris's hand. Chris sighed and nodded. _I really hope this doesn't mess up the future, _he thought to himself.

"Someone in the room," Melinda said between tears. A loud crash from the other side of the door, confirmed her statement.

Wyatt orbed into the room. He jumped and pushed Chris down behind a table. "Darklighter," he screamed. Piper ran and practically threw Melinda into their arms. "Stay here," she yelled running out. Three seconds later,the boys heard Piper scream. Tightening his fists, Wyatt whispered, "keep Mel safe. I'm going to help mom."

"No Wy were're supposed to stay!" Chris whispered, but his efforts were useless, Wyatt orbed out. Chris stood up, and walked to the door, but a crash made him run back. He pulled Melinda into his lap and whimpered with her.

"Wow, that's nothing like you," Paige said. The others nodded with her.

"I was seven give me a break."

A few minutes later, they heard the darklighter scream. And Chris slowly walked over to the door and peeked out. "Mom!" he yelled, running out the door.

Piper was on the ground with an arrow in her chest. Wyatt was about to heal her but Chris pushed him out of the way. "I can do it!" Chris said.

"Chris-"

"I can do it," Chris repeated. He put his hands over her wound whispering, "I can do it." But after a few seconds, he lowered his hands, "fix her Wy," he muttered. He ran out of the door, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

**DO I **r**eally have to say I don't own Charmed, it's FAN-fiction? I don't own it.**


	3. Asthma Atack

"Chris…" Phoebe whispered, hugging him. Chris just pushed her off, not wanting the pity.

"So Wyatt wasn't evil back then," Paige said, trying to lighten the mood and failing, miserably.

Chris's mood turned bitter, "who knows? Maybe he was evil all along and was just acting.

"Where are we now?" Piper asked, trying to end the discussion about her soon to be evil son. They were in a smallish room, filled with desks and chairs and it was dark.

"A classroom. We're at magic school, right?" Leo asked, Chris. He nodded, and pointed behind him.

A figure walked through the doorway.

The light flickered on, and in the doorway stood Paige.

"That's me! That is me right?" Paige asked, leaning towards Chris. He stared at the doorway for a second, then muttered,"shit," under his breathe.

"Yes Paige, that is you," he answered, sighing. He turned his attention back to the memory.

Future Paige walked in, following behind her was a handful of children: a pair of twin girls, three boys, two of them Chris and Wyatt, and another few girls, one of them Melinda. Sitting on the table, Paige started to talk to them, "you know I love all of you."

The other Paige interrupted her. "What does she-I- mean? I love all of them?"

Chris did not answer her. He felt uncomfortable. He couldn't tell her that those were his cousins; it was bad enough they knew who he was. He was relived they knew, but it could mess up the future in ways he _really _didn't want.

Future Paige continued talking. "As headmistress I have to punish you anyways, starting fights are _not _permitted-"

"But mom," one of the twins interrupted. "They were making fun of Chris again. We had to make them apologies."

"Wait a minute did she just say mom. And headmistress, and oh my God." Paige felt wobbly for a moment.

"Mary, I am very proud of you for sticking up for your cousin, but you know that sometimes you need to let it go. Now for your punishments," everyone groaned at that word.

"Mom," the third boy whined. "Why aren't the other boys in trouble?"

Paige smiled and tried to hide it. "They're a little busy in the nurse's office. You all should know nine against three is unfair."

"Auntie Paige," one of the girls said. "It's family helping family. Next time they shouldn't pick on someone that has nine other family members attending."

Phoebe gasped, "_Aunt _Paige. That means-"

Chris groaned and interrupted her. "The three girls next to Melinda are your daughters, Phoebe. Their names are Prudence, Polly, and Penelope. And before you ask me I'm not going to tell you who the father is, but it's not Cole." Phoebe smiled a half smile and Chris continued. "Paige, you have two twins their names are Mary and Cary; you also have a son named Paul. I'm not telling you who you marry either."

No one had a response for this, so they turned back to the memory. They apparently missed a lot. Chris and Paige were alone in the room, now.

"Why were they teasing you, Chris?"

"Because I can't heal right and b-because," Chris did not finish, instead he looked away purposely not meeting eye contact with his aunt. He looked like he was fighting back tears.

Paige knelt down to Chris, "because what Chris?"

"Because my daddy doesn't love my family.**"**

"Chris, why would they think that?"

"Because he left us to be an Elder and he never came back."

The room changed again before anyone could react. Chris was sitting on a bed, staring out a window.

"Happy eighth birthday Chris, I love you. You're the best son in the world," he said to himself. It was obvious he was filling in for his father.

Piper smacked Leo. "You are a horrible father."

"Oww, Piper I haven't-"

"Don't give me any of that crap, _you _did this. You may not have done this _yet _but you did this." Piper yelled at him then squeezed Chris in her arms. Chris, having been too surprised by her outburst, let her.

Chris walked into the hallway, and was joined by Wyatt. "Hey little bro, happy birthday!"

Chris smiled, "thanks Wy."

"You should be excited. It's your eighth birthday! You should-" Wyatt broke off when Chris started coughing. "Are you okay? Where's your inhaler?"

Chris, who was coughing too hard, pointed to his bedroom. Wyatt orbed away, leaving Chris alone. Chris started coughing harder and went to lean on the wall, but the wall wasn't there, the stairs were. He leaned back and fell down the stairs.

"Oh my God!" Paige yelled.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Chris snorted, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

The room change, yet again. They were in the living room, Chris was lying on the couch, bloody, Wyatt was over him, healing him, Melinda was right behind him, and Piper was kneeling next to Chris crying.

"I can't mom, it's too hard," Wyatt said.

"Oh God, no. Chris," Piper was too far in tears and sobbing to form complete sentences. "Leo!" she called. "Leo I mean it get your ass down here and heal him! Leo!"

For the first time in Chris's memories, Leo appeared. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Problem, problem! Your son is sitting there on the couch dying!" Piper screamed.

"That I see."

"**HEAL HIM**!" Piper ran over and pulled on his robes. "**HEAL HIM NOW**!"

Leo gently pushed Piper out of the way, and walked toward the Chris. He healed Chris quickly.

"Oh than God, you're okay," Piper sighed as Chris shoved his face into his inhaler.

"I better leave now," Leo announced.

"You're not staying?" Wyatt asked, glaring at his father. "It's Chris's birthday."

"No I'm afraid I can't stay. Chris might I have a word with you?"

Present Chris choked back a gasp. He remembered this day Leo's voice still echoed in his head.

"_Christopher," _Leo said, saying Chris's name with disgust. "How could you pull a stunt like this? Do you even comprehend how hazardless this was?"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Chris shouted at him.

"Understand this, you are a disgrace. You can't heal, you get in fights at school, and you whimper and hide instead of fight."

"I'm sorry," Chris whispered. Then gaining back courage he yelled at him. "If you're so great, what do you want me to do?"

Leo levitated Chris in the air and walked toward him slowly. "Don't tease your brother; you're not better than him. Do not feel superior over your sister; she is better than you are. And don't you DARE make your mother cry again. If you make her cry I'll go to the underworld and tell the demons to go after you, and you alone." Leo turned around and Chris fell to the ground, clumsily, and stumbled back.

"Do you understand me?" Little Chris could only nod. Leo orbed out.

The four stared in shock. Paige smacked Leo and Piper blew him up.

"That's what you get you asshole," she muttered as he reassembled.

* * *

**I don't own. **

**I don't know if Paige and Phoebe's kid's names are mentioned in the show so I just improvised. **


	4. Leo's Apology

**A/N **

**Okay first I have too tell you, yes I'm a very fast updater but I can only do it on certain days of the week,( Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays) and when school starts again (next week) I won't have as much time as I usually do. Wow run on sentence, right over there. Secondly, I love everyone who reviewed, added to story alert, favorited and all that other stuff. Thank you, you inspire me to write more, and that's true I'm really gratefull.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Now let's carry on to the story.

* * *

**

"Ow!" Leo groaned once he was fully reformed. "God Piper I think I need a hospital!"

"Stop overreacting, your fine."

"There's blood!"

"Not much."

"But-"

"Shut up and watch the memory," Piper snapped.

In the memory, Chris was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. His eyes were glued to the TV, but something about the way he was looking at it made it seem as though he was not paying attention. He didn't look any older than he did in the last memory.

"Chris, Melinda and I are leaving for the store. Wyatt's upstairs in his room," Piper said as she put her coat on. "Do you have my cell phone number? Make sure to put the crystals up. Where's your inhaler?"

"Yes, okay, and in my pocket."

"Okay. Bye sweetie, I love you!"

"Love you too, bye Mel."

"Bye! Mommy's getting me a lollipop!"

Chris smiled, as they walked out the door, then he sighed. He plopped back on the couch. Blue and white orbs appeared behind him, it was Leo.

"Chris," he whispered. Chris stiffened, and then turned around to face his father.

"Leo."

Leo sighed, "Chris I want to apologize. What I said last week was out of line. It was untrue, and rude."

"Rude. Rude! That's all you have to say! You think you can say whatever you want and come back thinking, we will forgive you."

"Chris, it's not like that. I was only taking out my anger and frustration on you."

"And I'm an easy target. Little Chris, can't protect himself. Always hiding and whimpering in the corner. You know what maybe I'm sick and tired of people stepping all over me." A few tears had found their way out of Chris's eyes but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"You're so _angry," _Phoebe said, in shock. "And you're only eight."

Present Chris did not respond to Phoebe, instead, he starred at the scene before him, literally lost in the memory.

"Christopher, Chris you know that's not true," Leo said but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of his innocence.

"How do I know it's not true? You're never here!" Chris's voice lowered, and he whispered darkly," you were here for Wyatt."

"Wyatt needed more attention than you do. But I'm here now." Seeming to sense his name being mentioned, Wyatt walked downstairs. The site of his father standing in the middle of the room in front of his brother, who was sobbing, surprised him for a moment. Moment.

Wyatt ran downstairs faster than anyone thought he could go and stood in front of Chris, as if he was shielding him from something. "What are _you,_ doing here?"

"I-"

"Never mind. Leave, now," Wyatt, ordered, while rubbing his brothers' hair, probably trying to comfort him.

"Wyatt I-" At the sound of Leo's voice Chris sobbed harder into his brothers shirt. Wyatt glared at his father.

"Please dad, go. Just, go." Leo opened his mouth but apparently thought better of it and orbed out.

"Are you okay?"

Chris nodded, "can you please not tell mommy, I don't want to make her mad."

"Mad?You think mom will be mad at you because of this? Chris mom would never get mad at you for defending yourself. And," he lowered his voice so it was barely audible. "I heard what he said to you last week on your birthday. He had no right to say that and I understand why you didn't accept his apology."

"No," Chris whispered back. "I forgived him."

"Forgave," his brother corrected him. Then he seemed to get angry, "why did you forgive him? He doesn't deserve it."

Chris looked surprised, "do you want me to be mad at him?"

"No. I just don't think he should be forgiven. Why?"

"I didn't tell him I forgived-"

"Forgave."

"Yeah forgave him. And he's my daddy; I have too forgive him sometime." Wyatt hugged him, and whispered something the five could not hear.

"You two seem so close," Piper murmured to Chris.

"Yeah we were," Chris gravely said.


	5. Brothers Bonding

In swirling colors, the room altered again, this time it took longer. The room started spinning and very distantly, voices could be heard.

Once everything was still, Paige said, "wow. Talk about a roll coaster."

"What was with the swirling and the spinning?" Phoebe asked looking dizzy.

"I don't know," Leo said, trying to steady hisself. "Maybe this has gone farther in time than we usually do."

Everyone looked around; they were in a room, a dark room. The windows were covered by curtains so only a bit of sunlight sneaked it's way in, a light in the corner was on to ensure light to see, but even with it the room was dark. Posters of bands that the girls had never heard of had been splashed on the walls.

"Where are we?" Piper asked, looking at Chris with a worried expression. "It looks like some gothic, punk-rock guys' bedroom."

Chris smiled, "this is my bedroom."

The girls, and Leo, looked at him in shock, but they could not say anything else because Chris walked in.

Piper stifled a gasp; he was older, much older than he was in the last memory. He was no longer the adorable little boy, who was still short enough to call cute. He had long hair that fell into his eyes, a taller, bigger body frame making him seem older than he probably was, and when he tripped and fell on the floor cursing, his voice was lower.

"How old are you?" Paige asked.

"Thirteen probably," Chris answered. "Leo won't be in this memory he's not here until I'm fifteen."

"Then why are we here?" Leo asked.

"I don't know; let me see that spell again." Paige grabbed the notepad out of her pocket and handed it to him. Reading over the spell again, he could see the answer.

"'Deal with his pain before he dies' that means I'm going to see all the memories that cause me pain. God, we shouldn't be doing this, we need to go demon hunting. I need to go demon hunting."

"I think you're avoiding something," Phoebe said.

"I-" Chris got interrupted by his memory.

Chris collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily. He pulled his shirt up, and everyone saw a sickening imagine.

A audible gasp came from the five, other than Chris. "Heal him," Piper yelled, forgetting it was the past.

In Chris's chest, stomach area a knife was stuck in. He sat up slowly and inspected it. Blood was gushing out the sides, it leaked down his chest and stained his pants. Whimpering Chris pulled it out slowly. He groaned and fell back against the bed. "Wyatt," he called, in a strained whisper.

Wyatt appeared immediately, and rushed to his side. "Chris, what the hell happened?"

Chris couldn't answer, so Wyatt healed him. "Coven of evil witches, I vanquished all of them but on stabbed me before I threw the potion."

"So there's one left out there?"

"No, I got her."

"Good." He studied Chris for a second. Chris didn't look like he noticed. "Chris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No your not," Wyatt insisted. Chris sighed and grabbed the knife and walked out of the room, with Wyatt at his heals.

"We should probably follow them," Leo muttered to no one in particular.

They rushed out of the room, following them.

They were in the bathroom, Chris was washing the blood of the knife. Wyatt was in the middle of a sentence when they walked in. "…need to tell me. Something's hurting you."

"I thought Aunt Phoebe and Penelope were the family empathy, not you."

Wyatt scowled, "Chris you're my brother, we're family and- that's it!"

Chris looked surprised, "what's it?"

"Chris you do know that Polly's death wasn't your fault right?"

"Polly? Wasn't she my daughter?"

Chris nodded, and Phoebe looked down trying not to cry.

Future Chris didn't answer instead he stared at the knife, intently. The knife's blade was black, the handle was a shiny silver and there seemed to be some kind of engraving in it.

"Do you know what this says?" Chris asked suddenly, pointing at the knife.

"Chris does it really matter?"

"It's Latin," he said completely ignoring his brother. "Loosely translating it says 'courage comes from within.' That really means that courage comes from your heart, not from the actions you do. I can't help wondering if I even had the right things within to save her."

"Chris, listen to me. Has it ever occurred to you it was her destiny to die, her destiny to save us and teach you something."

"What did she teach me, how to die?"

"No. It taught you that you can't save everyone, sometimes it's their time to go. I want you to know Chris it's not only you, it's all of us. This whole family, we go through everything together," he suddenly lowered his voice. "And sometimes we'll do crazy things, things that some people would say were evil, to save their families."

Chris sighed deeply, "I guess you _could _be right."

"_Could, _I'm always right."

Chris laughed, "sure."

"You think I'm wrong a lot, but you can't tell what right is so you think it's wrong," Wyatt said, always having a comeback.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You wouldn't know right it hit you in the face," Wyatt said to make up for his niceness. Chris just laughed again.

"Wow," Phoebe said. "That was actually sweet."

"Did he say evil? Wait maybe he became evil to protect us," Leo exclaimed.

"I don't know I mean that sounds nice but-" Piper began but got caught off from Chris.

"No Leo's right. It started out like that but eventually, evil became too much for him."

"Well maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Paige said. "Maybe we need to stop whatever happens to make him want to be evil to protect us."

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "He would have never gotten the idea unless a demon persuaded him too."

Everyone sighed at that and watched as the memory froze in place and sent them to a new one.


	6. Gideon

The sisters plus Leo and Chris felt the spinning again. The room was a blur of colors and shapes and no one dared opened their mouths.

Everything suddenly stopped with a jolt, and Chris almost fell to his knees with the impact.

They were in the living room, Chris was sprawled the couch, reading a book on. Wyatt was sitting at his feet, writing in something.

"Is that a journal?" Paige asked, incredulous. "The Source of all -Evil had a _journal._ "

"He wasn't the Source yet," Chris said loosing patience. "I don't understand why we're here; this won't even cause me pain I don't get it!"

"The spell was for you to deal with your pain not to make you feel pain…Maybe it's showing us what we need to know and how to stop it. Someone read his journal!"

"PIPER, that's a total invasion of privacy," Paige yelled at her.

"So? Maybe it says who kid napped him."

Leo knew there was no reasoning with her. Sighing he walked behind Wyatt and read from his book.

"Okay um here I go. '_Juliet almost killed Chris, last week. I never saw anything like it; I cannot believe she almost killed him. I thought they loved each other. Maybe it was just Chris that felt like that. Juliet always seemed so nice and sweet, I can't believe she was a demon, it sounded like one of those stories mom used to tell us about Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband." _

"You dated a demon," Phoebe exploded. "And Piper, you told them about Cole!"

"Sorry," Piper and Chris said at the same time. Chris was trying very hard not to burst into tears at the mention of Juliet's name.

Leo cleared his throat to signalize his wanting to began reading again. Phoebe apparently didn't agree with him. "How long did you date the demon?" she demanded.

"Her name's Juliet. And it doesn't matter."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Calling the demon by their first name, bad sign."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm going to read now. _I never felt so helpless. Mom always told me that being the oldest meant I was the one to take care of everything. I knew I had to do it, and I like it. I like being responsible and taking care of my family, I love them._

_I never want to feel like that again. Feeling as if I failed and lost my brother forever, that scares me. "Leo_ broke off suddenly when Wyatt, who was already hovering over his journal, looked at Chris quickly to make sure he wasn't looking.

"_I did something bad-" _Leo stopped and looked at them. Piper stared at him, "keep going!"

"_I knew Chris was hurting over Juliet, and I hated seeing him like that so I erased his memory of her. He thinks she died because of a dark lighter and that she was half witch half whitelighter like him. I just didn't want him hurt anymore, he's my little brother."_

Phoebe gasped and looked at Chris, "you don't look surprised."

"That's because I'm not."

Phoebe opened her mouth about to say something but Leo, who could not see her, interrupted her.

"_I wish I was the one who killed her, how could she do something like this. How come some people are like this it's like-" _Wyatt stiffened suddenly, he stared at the space in front of him, as if he was seeing something no one else could. Chris looked up from his book, as if he sensed his brother's stiffness.

"Wy, what's wrong?" Wyatt didn't responded. Chris sat up and shook his brother, "Wy? Wyatt!" Wyatt snapped back into focus.

"Wha… What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Chris.

"You've been staring at that one spot for five minutes."

"Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"_Gideon. I remember when he kid napped me and tortured me. Oh, I want revenge. I want so much revenge."_

"**Gideon!" **Piper shouted. "Gideon is the one who took my baby, and turned him evil!"

"Wait a minute, Leo didn't you call Gideon to watch Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"We have to get back. Before Gideon hurts Wyatt," Chris shouted.

"How are we going to do that?"

Everyone looked at each other, faces sharing identical looks of horror and frustration, until Paige brightened up.

"Hello we're witches!"

* * *

**Oh suspenseful. We're getting into the important characters, not that the others aren't important.**

**I don't own Charmed.**


	7. Family

"We could make a potion."

"Out of what? Everything we touch goes through us."

"Chris, what about the spell you used to get to our time."

"We are in your time, our minds are just in my memories.

Everyone was busy trying in a discussion to figure out how to get back to stop Gideon. Well, everyone except Paige. Her hand was flying across a page in her notepad. "I got it!" she shouted.

"Got what?" Leo asked, so desperate to get to his son he didn't understand complete logic.

"A spell for a pizza," Paige said, sarcastically. "A spell to stop Gideon."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, puzzled.

"We've been focusing on trying to get out of here when really we needed to focus on how to stop Gideon."

The other two sisters huddled around Paige. Piper ripped it out of her hand, and read through it. "It might work."

"Let's try it."

* * *

A knife levitated in the air, as Gideon put a spell on it. Plucking it out of the air, he felt the sharp, cool edges. "Yes, this will work."

He sauntered toward Wyatt, who was playing with blocks on the floor, his shield up. The loud footsteps on the hard floor, made Wyatt look up from his toys. Gideon crouched down to eye level with him. Gideon felt nauseous for what he was going to do, but- in his mind- he had to. "I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good."

Gideon pushed hard with the knife on Wyatt's force field. With a flash of blue light, the shield started to go down. Wyatt, struggled to keep it up, but he couldn't. Panicking, Wyatt realized that in front of him was a demon, and he had to kill demons.

The knife in Gideon's hands suddenly stopped in it's tracks and turned toward Gideon, against his will. Wyatt was scared, but he knew what to do. The knife pushed itself into Gideon's chest. Wyatt had been aiming for his heart, but Gideon was too strong and it went directly _under _his heart.

Groaning Gideon pulled it out. With a growl, he sat up about to attack again. Just before Gideon could do anything, something happened. His face broke up in a bunch of spots and large boils. They were painful, very painful and he screamed in agony. And, with a loud boom, Gideon exploded.

Wyatt who had already been scared, felt absolutely terrified. He screamed and cried, hoping one of his aunties, or parents to come and comfort him.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"Only one way to find out, who has a way to get out of here?"

"I think I do," Chris said avoiding looking at his father. Read the line aloud, willing the girls to repeat after him.

_Hear my words  
__Hear my rhyme  
__Force unseen across the sky,  
__Help the boy who went against time  
__Get his family back in their time_

"You said 'time' twice." Paige criticized, without repeating.

"Oh, like you could do better."

Paige opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Piper interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. I want to go back. So, zip it!"

Paige shot her a glare, and the girls did the spell again.

They waited about three minutes before Paige said, "okay, that didn't work. Why don't we-" She broke off. Her eyes loosing focus, and she passed out. Following her next was, Phoebe, Piper Leo, then Chris.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes to and found himself lying on the ground in front of the stairs. He looked around and saw everyone stirring. His mother was tried to get up, but ended up falling back down.

Chris orbed in front of his mother. "Let me help you, mom," he said as he grabbed her hand.

Phoebe stood up beside him, "did you hear that?"

"What?" Piper asked as she was fully up.

"Nothing, I'm imaging things."

"No, I hear it too," Leo said, pulling himself off the floor. Everyone listened, and heard a sound.

"A baby?" Paige asked.

"WYATT!" Piper exclaimed, running (as best as a sixth month pregnant women could) toward the stairs. Leo grabbed her arm, and orbed her to the attic. Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed, and Chris followed.

In the attic, they saw Wyatt on his own crying his eyes out.

"Oh God," Phoebe said as Leo ran to him.

Leo picked him up and whispered comforting things. Piper stood next to them, with Chris at her heals.

Paige picked up the knife that was sitting in front of Wyatt. "Looks like Wyatt can take care of himself."

"I can't believe it was Gideon all along," Chris said, wincing at all the wasted time.

"I'm glad," Phoebe said. Everyone starred at her like she was crazy. "Not that Gideon did it," she defended herself. she glanced at Chris and continued, "I'm glad it took us a while. It let it get to know Chris."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Leo shock Chris's hair, and said, "Chris, I'm sorry for what I did in the future, I'm sorry for everything you've been through."

Chris starred at him, looking for any glimpse of dishonesty, and found known. This surprised Chris. Chris wasn't going to forgive the other Leo, no way. But maybe he could forgive Leo, after all _he _didn't do anything.

Chris smiled a half smile, and hugged his family.

"Maybe the future will be good," Paige said.

"It should be with Wyatt defending himself," Phoebe said, tickling Wyatt.

"Yeah, that was pretty good, big brother."

Everyone laughed together, as a family.

* * *

**Nice huh, all mushy at the end. It was a bad ending I know, but I just wanted to get it done. The story just took a life of it's own and this was the only way I could think of ending it. I might do a sequel to this to show what Wyatt did to stop Chris's pain, and Juliet the demon he dated (I've got plans for her), and I am horrified to say I couldn't get Bianca in it so, I might to a sequel just give me some time to figure it out. **

**OH and in this fanfic Gideon just died for good, there will be no bad world, good world thing. **** Don't worry, Chris still had anger in him, just for some different reasons. **

**Review and tell me about the sequel idea and what you thought of the story.**


	8. Remake?

**Hello whoever might me reading this. Erm...how did you like my story? Loved it? Hated it? Think it ended too suddenly and not very realistically? Well me too! **

**That's why I'm thinking of writing a remake. I took a break from FFN and feel like my writing style has changed a lot since I wrote this story. Honestly, I feel like it could have been so better. Anyways I thought of this plot bunny that kept bugging me rather persistently and I thought why the hell not? **

**So if you really liked my story but have no interest in the remake I'll still leave this version up. But really come check it out if ya want! The plot might change a bit. I'm naming it If You Knew Me. **

**Also I'm not sure how this new remake will tie the sequel...the sequel I pathetically abandoned...**

**Sorry for the rambling...but Ive missed Chris quite a bit and I'm going to enjoy toying around with him again**


End file.
